


Clara And 2007 Raph Hurt

by HowlsMoon



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Another angsty sad dramatic fanfic





	Clara And 2007 Raph Hurt

Clara and 2007 Raph Hurt

 

It was any other day in May in New York City and Clara was on her way to see her boyfriend Raph. They had been dating for three years now and it was their three year anniversary. She wanted to surprise Raph with a present she got him. Little did she know this was gonna be an anniversary to remember. She walked into the lair and called out for Raph. When he didn’t answer she stepped up to his bedroom door as knocked on it. She heard moans and grunts coming from the other side of the door. Surprisingly it wasn’t locked. She stepped in and she dropped his present and she just froze and stared heartbroken and in shock. She started to cry a tears poured down her cheeks.  
“What the hell Raph?! It was our anniversary! How could you do this?! We’re over!” Clara screamed and she ran out of the his room. Raph cheated on her with their other friend April O’Neil. Did she do something wrong? Was she not good enough for him? Clearly she thought she wasn’t because he cheated on her. She ran out of the lair and ran through the sewers and threw his present into the sewer water and she watched it float away. She didn’t want Raph to come find her. She didn’t wanna see him or talk to him ever again. But sadly Raph eventually found her and he walked up to her. She didn’t look him in the eyes. She just beat on his plastron and asked over and over why?! He had an answer for everything though.  
“Simply put I need more than you. You’re not enough for me. Besides I was gonna tell you about this. I wanted to ask you if you would wanna do a three way relationship with us?”  
Clara just gasped and slapped really hard across his cheek until her hand left a print on his cheek.  
“I don’t ever wanna see you ever again! You’re such a fuckin asshole! You’re a cheater and a dick!” she yelled at him and she was climbing up the ladder to go above ground. He didn’t go after her this time. No he just sighed and walked back t the lair. Of course she still hung out with Leo Donnie and Mikey but she never heard from Raph ever again.


End file.
